nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Creature of Kapu Cave
The Creature of Kapu Cave is the fifteenth installment in the Nancy Drew computer game series. Loosely based on Mystery on Maui, Creature of Kapu Cave puts the player in the shoes of popular detective Nancy Drew, meaning they see everything from her point of view. The game - including many different locations and characters - is solely in 3D animation. Plot In Hawaii as research assistant to Dr. Quigley Kim Nancy Drew discovers the camp ravaged with Dr. Kim missing. Coincidentally, the Hardy Boys are also on the Island to complete a top secret mission surprisingly not from ATAC. Along the way, she and the Hardy Boys will come across many tough puzzles, including making shave ice, fishing for Ulua, fertilizing plants, a story box puzzle, and snorkeling dangerous underwater currents. Players play as Nancy, Frank, or Joe, depending on stage of the game they are in. As Nancy, you can navigate a jeep through Hawaii. If you are on the junior level, and you are stuck, you can call Nancy's boyfriend Ned. Characters Big Island Mike Mapu — Mike Mapu runs the Immersion Excursion with the help of his daughter Pua, but it seems like the tourists just aren't interested. He practically has to force tourists to catch fish, string necklaces, and go snorkeling. There may be something shady about the way he does business... Dr. Quigley Kim — An absent-minded bug scientist, Dr. Kim is working to gain fame and funding. Too bad all the money is going to Craven's sophisticated facility instead. How far would she go to discover the latest breakthrough in entomology? Dr. Malachi Craven — Known for his tantrums and running the Hilihili Research compound with an iron fist, this scientist has attracted the funds of many investors. Craven keeps his work highly secretive, so no one knows what's happening in his lab. What is he working on that he wants to keep top-secret? Pua Mapu — She spends her days training to become a professional surfer and claims that she doesn't have time for anything else. Secretive and talented, Pua also helps her dad, Big Island Mike, at the Immersion Excursion. The Hardy Boys — Frank and Joe are in Hawaii to investigate the Mapu family for any hidden skeletons. With a lucrative endorsement contract on the line for Pua, the Hardy Boys only have a few spare moments to lend Nancy a hand. Ned might be a little jealous, but they've got a mystery of their own! Cast *'Nancy Drew' -- Lani Minella *'Joe Hardy' -- Rob Jones *'Frank Hardy' -- Jonah von Spreecken *'Ned Nickerson' -- Scott Carty *'Big Island Mike' -- Ross Douglas *'Dr. Quigley Kim/Phone Recording' -- Leslie Wadsworth *'Malachi Craven' -- Dan Murphy *'Pua Mapu' -- Judith Knowles *'Richard Aikens/Pawnbroker/Johnny Kuto/Yellow Suit Guard' -- Don Darryl Rivera *'Gate Guard' -- RFA Krolmeister *'Dr. Kim's Employer' -- Anne Grant Trivia *Pua is the name of the Hawaiian state flower. *The Hardy Boys look different from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, due to Her Interactive hiring a new artist for the games. *"Kapu" means "forbidden" in Hawaiian. *This is the first game in the series in which the player can control someone other than Nancy with the exception of playing as Frank Hardy for a small part in Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon and also controlling Bess in "Legend of the Crystal Skull". *As a glitch, after you look at Dr. Craven's organizer, after he's awake and back at his station, you can still look at it without him getting mad at you but if you un-mute the organizer he will get mad at you. *When you are looking at the employee names at Dr. Malachi's organizer you may see 4 familiar names, McKay H. refers to Heather McKay from Danger By Design, Hogan H. refers to Hulk Hogan the WWE Hall of Famer, Simpson H. refers to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons and Stuart L. refers to Stuart Little from the movie Stuart Little. *This is the first Nancy Drew game to use the 2006 Logo. *Dr. Quigley's voice is almost similar to actress Fran Drescher. Accidents *Getting caught by Dr. Craven while snooping around his desk. *Getting caught by "men in yellow" in greenhouse. *Letting the culprit escape. *Getting crushed by boulder. *Falling into lava while trying to jump across rocks. *Incorrectly solving elements puzzle and getting shot by poison darts. *As Frank, running out of air while snorkelling. *As Frank, going down wrong underwater current, or taking too long to choose.